


Target on his chest

by BrightBlueSkyler



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, AU - Superpowers, Angst, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Maggie Tozier, Hurt Richie Tozier, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), M/M, POV, POV Multiple, Richie Tozier Has Powers, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is ten, Stanley Uris is So Done, Stranger Things Spoilers, Superpowers, Teenagers, Telekinesis, adopted richie tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightBlueSkyler/pseuds/BrightBlueSkyler
Summary: Maggie Tozier loved life ... and fell in love with it even more when a curly-haired, stubborn chaos called Richie burst into her life. The only "but" was the 010 tattoo on the boy's wrist, or rather, that this tattoo meant...ORIn which Richie Tozier is number ten.Stranger things AU
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Elizabeth Delany, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s), Mike Hanlon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Target on his chest

What's your name? The woman with jet black hair looked at me. She had long eyelashes and gray eyes. Not blue eyes like his. This calmed me down a little. Everything is better than him. Than those cold blue eyes, than this voice, than his white hair. Everything is better than papa. The woman looked at me and asked again: -What is your name? - Name ... she asked for a name. On this question, he always told me to show my wrist. I reached out my hand and she looked at my wrist. - Ten ... what does that mean? - She looked at me. I mean, what does this mean? This is my name. I pointed to myself. – Me is ten. My name ten. You?' - She came to her senses and smiled. - I'm Maggie.  
***  
Megan Tozier was a very unusual woman in Derry. Everyone knew about her, but very few people dared to start a conversation or even friendship. Maggie Tozier was a 27 years old woman. She had perfect shoulder-length black hair, an even nose, and her skin was covered with moles and freckles. Thick eyebrows, which, if grown a little, will turn into a monobrow and she had bitten lips with small wounds on them. Maggie used to have a husband: Wentworth Tozier. But she divorced him as soon as he hit her first. He tried to use her, but he didn’t knew who Maggie was then! Megan is a strong woman and as soon as he began to act like a man she did not know, she said that she was getting a divorce, without giving Wentworth a chance to inflict severe damage on her, without giving him even a small chance to manipulate her. After that, Wentworth went to somewhere in Colorado, perhaps to Denver to his family or somewhere in Salt Lake City to his brother. She didn't care, only if he didn't show up again. She certainly missed him, but she missed the in love Wenth, in his youth. That Went was dead as soon as he put his hands on alcohol.  
But even with all that alcohol drama, Maggie was a drinker. Especially pink champagne, which was sold only in April in special stores. No, she did not like to get drunk or get a Hanover, but she did not refuse good French wine. She had a healthy attitude towards alcohol and cigarettes, although she did not smoke. She was very charismatic and beautiful. Stubborn to the bone, but strong and mature. She loved walking in the woods in the fall, she loved Fridays, and she loved counting the stars and eating fries. She liked the mornings at the café with the croissant. She enjoyed her job as a nurse. She loved freshly brewed coffee. She loved the smell of “Fudge Town” cookies and libraries. She loved to walk in the flower fields. She liked Fridays at the bar when she liked to sit and listen to gossip or how young people broke up their short relationships. She loved going out with friends. She loved tango. She loved to shop. She loved ice cream with caramel.  
She loved life ... and fell in love with it even more when a curly, bespectacled and stubborn chaos called Richie entered her life. It was morning, the sun had not yet risen and the stars were still shining with night light. She was on her autumn walk in the forest, when suddenly a silhouette of a man appeared from nowhere. A child. At first she went to the child and saw that he was in a terrible state, only then she spoke. The child said that his name was ten, he did not answer other questions. Just like a broken vinyl, he said: I am ten, I am ten. How old are you? Doesn't know, silent. Where from? He just shakes his head. Weird guy in general. Maggie decided to bring him to her house and only then, under the living room lamp, she saw the boy in full growth. To say that she was scared is to say nothing. Chipped knees, bruises under the eyes, scars from burns and electric shocks, bruises and wounds all over the body and scars from ... she didn't know what. It seemed that someone was tearing the boy's skin from the inside and then letting him heal and turn into a scar. On his head was a bunch of curls that did not know the comb and his eyes were tired and drooping. But the worst thing was his weight. She could count off his ribs, under a hospital gown, and see ogres and bones. Each vein was not "buried" in the skin but protruded like a splinter. Thin cheekbones and a thin neck only made Megan angrier. It was evident that he was not well treated and was beaten. The boy was not very grown-up, about nine years old, no more. – Oh boy! You sit on the sofa, I'll bring you food now. - Maggie said, pointing to the sofa. The boy sat down, biting his lip. Then Maggie came to him with a large mug of chicken broth. She gave the boy a mug and he began to drink greedily, while his Adam's apple kept going up and down. While he was drinking, Maggie went to the plastic bedside table and took out a red first-aid kit with Soleimo adhesive plasters. She waited until the curly-haired put the mug on the table and she then began to heal the wounds. The boy hissed, but did nothing and endured the pain by grinding his teeth.  
When everything was ready Maggie told him to change into her warm, children's pajamas. He looked very cute in her and wrinkled his nose. - Now, try to explain what happened? Where are you from?' - The boy was sitting on the couch and began to speak in unrelated words. - Walked. Far away ... '- Did you go a lot?’ Maggie asked and he nodded his head. - How much?' – I don’t know.' - Maggie thought and then she said, "How many times was it dark?" - Maybe she will find out where he came from by the days? – Always, it was always dark.’ - So he walked all night. With his age a maximum of 20 kilometers, which means he could only walk from somewhere in Belfast. He hardly came from Bangor ... that means from Belfast, if of course not from the city at all. Where did you come from? - to this question, he suddenly cringed and turned pale and then looked at the woman. - You ran away, huh? Where did you run away from? ' - he became even paler. - Bad place. Bad ... very bad. ' "Can you describe it to me?" He swallowed and looked at Maggie. - It's dark ... very dark. Everybody wants your pain. It hurts ... - he stroked his scar as if they were hurting - They make ... - What are they forcing you? the black-haired woman asked. "I hope he wasn't sexually raped there." - Doing ... things ... '- What things?' The boy closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened them and fear appeared in them. - Kill. Kill ... people. '  
***  
My daughter Betty and my wife Livia were waiting for me at home. Soon, in a couple of hours, I would go home to Betty and Livia. But now I am standing behind glass, in a room underground. On the other side of the glass sits ten. Ten was one of Dr. Brenner's best projects and the only one in Maine. Oh, how I felt sorry for him. Curls caught his eyes as he sat behind a chair and looked at the photograph. Photo of Dr. Ivanov, Russian scientist working on Project G. The Russians had their own children with abilities, but ours were much better, according to Brenner. Ten was proposed to kill Dr. Ivanov. He was sitting in a chair and now closed his eyes. So it begins. The mind of ten disappeared from this room and appeared in an apartment in Krasnodar. With the help of sensors, we were able to monitor on the TV what was happening on the other side. We saw with tens vision and could hear what happened to him. He was now standing in a small kitchen. Doctor Ivanov was standing nearby, who of course did not see ten, because not the body, but the mind was in Russia. Ten now stood before him. Ivanov had a bushy beard and was eating what looked like balls in dough in broth. He listened to the radio and looked at it. We all looked together at ten’s body in the room, as it raised a hand. Just clench your hand into a fist, and Ivanov's heart would stop. Ten was one of the best weapons we had against the Russians. But only he didn't clench his fist. Standing with open hand, half in the kitchen with the smell of broth. He was trembling all over and I saw tears flowing from his closed eyes. - What does it do? - Asked Brenner – It’s not so difficult, just make a fist, and that's it! ‘But ten of us did not hear, just stood trembling with an open hand. - McCollum, go and remind what he had to do! We didn't come here to play! - Sir McCollum took the stun gun and entered the room. Turning on the stun gun, he almost stabbed him ten. Ten immediately screamed and I even heard it through the glass. From shock, his hand clenched into a fist and we saw on the TV that Ivanov was lying dead in half in his plate. Then suddenly the TV went off and ten opened his wet eyes. Brenner walked into his room and looked at ten. The boy looked at Brenner with fear ... no ... with hatred and fear. “You disobeyed my request, ten. - P-papa ... '- a small "slap" sounded and ten fell on the floor. Brenner looked at me and said. “You can go home, Dylan.” And I went to Betty. Which, fortunately, did not have super powers. After all, Elizabeth Delany is a completely normal girl.


End file.
